


I'm With You

by RayllaChokehold



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon, Extended Scene, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene, Raylla, Soft Raelle Collar, Soft Scylla Ramshorn, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold
Summary: This is a 1x04 scene continuation that begins when Raylla talks about their feelings for each other after Beltane.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	I'm With You

“I like you, okay? I have feelings for you. And they’re not something I’m used to having, not something I’m used to dealing with. I’m a dodger, and that means no attachments because things go away; we go away. I haven’t learned to get past this, but I’m trying. I don’t know if I’ll ever-” Raelle smiles and cuts her off by taking Scylla’s face in her hands and kissing her gently. She pulls back and rests her forehead against Scylla’s and says,  
  
“I’m in this with you, we’re gonna figure it out together, okay? Whoever you are, whoever you were, I’m in. No matter what happens, no matter what anybody else thinks, I’m with you.”  
  
The emotions that Raelle is experiencing as she stands there, cradling Scylla’s face in her hands, are like nothing she’s ever felt before. It’s like a combination of excitement, serenity, happiness, apprehension, and nervousness all wrapped into one; she feels like she could cry and laugh at the same time. Knowing that Scylla is actually in this with her is such a relief, and she can appreciate the courage that it took for Scylla to admit her feelings. Raelle understands that Scylla has trouble opening up, so she’s glad that her patience seems to have helped.  
  
Raelle can’t help but reflect on everything they’ve been through so far; they’ve had some challenges, but she knew there was something special about Scylla from the moment they met. Their chemistry was undeniable and she was so mysterious and enticing. Raelle couldn’t stop thinking about her and Scylla became her priority almost immediately. Scylla enchanted Raelle and it’s clear now that falling in love with her was inevitable. Also, she changed Raelle on a fundamental level; before they met, Raelle was on a path to self-destruction, but without even trying, Scylla brought her back to life.  
  
Scylla is speechless as they stand there holding each other; she hoped that admitting her feelings to Raelle would go over well, but she never dreamed of such a response. She was so anxious going into this conversation, but Raelle’s continued acceptance has calmed her nerves once again. Raelle is one of the most caring people that Scylla has ever known and she can’t believe how things have progressed since they met. What started as a mission has turned into something that Scylla never expected; Raelle has ignited a spark in her that she didn’t even know was missing.  
  
Falling for Raelle has made Scylla realize that she’s been living an empty life for years, her survival fueled only by the pain from losing her parents. She was lost and alone in the world and joining the Spree made sense at the time, but things are different now. She’s unsure of what’s next, but whatever happens, she knows that she’s safe with Raelle; she feels like home. She knew that Raelle was a gifted Fixer, but Scylla never imagined that she would be the one getting healed.  
  
“Scyl?” Raelle says as she lifts her forehead from Scylla’s and looks into her eyes.  
  
“Yes, sorry, I-I don’t know what to say.” Scylla stumbles to respond.  
  
“Just say ‘okay.’” Raelle chuckles. Scylla let’s out a nervous laugh in response and looks down before she starts nodding her head.  
  
“Yeah. Okay.” Scylla replies, looking back at Raelle, a vulnerable smile on her face. Raelle’s joy shines through her eyes and she leans in to kiss her again; they press their lips together a few times and then Raelle pulls back.  
  
“Have you eaten yet?” she asks, caressing Scylla’s cheek with her thumb.  
  
“No, I wanted to find you first thing this morning.” Scylla replies. Raelle smiles and says,  
  
“You want to grab something and go back to your room? Or do you have class?”  
  
“No, we had a late class last night so I’m free for a while. You don’t have training?” Scylla questions as she tilts her head slightly.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s not until later, so I can hang out.” Raelle responds with a half-smile, excited that they get to spend time together.  
  
“Well that’s lucky. You ready?” Scylla asks, pleased with their plan.  
  
“Yeah.” Raelle responds as she removes her hands from Scylla’s face. She holds the flower in one hand and reaches behind herself to grab Scylla’s hand with the other.  
  
“Here-” Scylla takes the flower from Raelle and slides the stem into the buttonhole of her lapel. “That’s better.” she says as she beams at her girlfriend, holding her tongue between her teeth as she smiles. Raelle looks down at the flower and then back at Scylla.  
  
“Thank you, it’s beautiful.” She says, appreciative of Scylla’s little gift.  
  
“You’re beautiful.” Scylla replies without missing a beat. “Also, we’re gonna have a conversation about that outfit later.” Scylla informs Raelle, as she looks her up and down, a seriousness to her tone. Raelle stifles a laugh, amused by Scylla’s threatening voice.  
  
“Am I in trouble?” Raelle jokes, lifting her eyebrows.  
  
“Yes.” Scylla teases as she squints her eyes at Raelle in faux anger. She holds her gaze for a second and then drops the act and smiles again.  
  
“Come on.” she says, taking Raelle’s hand in her own as they begin their walk to the mess hall. It’s early morning and the sun is filtering through the trees and illuminating the breathtaking flowers peppered throughout Fort Salem. People are still emerging from their Beltane hide-aways of the night before but they’re both perfectly content and too absorbed in each other to notice anything else.  
  
“How was Beltane?” Scylla asks.  
  
“Ugh, I had to dance, it was horrible,” Raelle responds and Scylla laughs, “and did you know the men have this ‘sex and romance guide’ that they use?” Raelle continues.  
  
“Yeah, I have one right here. How do you think I got you?” Scylla says with conviction.  
  
“Shut up!” Raelle yells through her laughter and gives Scylla a playful shove. Scylla laughs as well and then lifts their hands to kiss the back of Raelle’s.  
  
“But no, I guess it was fine. I hung out with this one guy and he was pretty funny, so that was alright. At least Tally got what she wanted, although now we probably won’t hear the end of it for a while.” Raelle rolls her eyes and they both chuckle. They continue their lighthearted banter as they arrive at the mess hall; once inside, they’re met with a crowd of people milling about.  
  
“No, it’s so busy.” Raelle complains. “Can I just grab you something?” she asks; she isn’t interested in sharing Scylla’s company with anyone else.  
  
“An apple?” Scylla requests.  
  
“You got it.” Raelle kisses Scylla on the cheek and walks toward one of the counters, completely bypassing the line. She snags a blueberry muffin and an apple and heads back.  
  
“Alright, let’s go.” Raelle says, handing Scylla her apple. Scylla just smiles and shakes her head.  
  
“Thanks.” She says in response and they turn to go outside again. They continue on to Scylla’s dorm and Raelle paces her as they eat. Once they’re both halfway through their snacks Raelle says,  
  
“You wanna switch?”  
  
“Okay.” Scylla chuckles and hands Raelle the rest of her apple as she takes the remainder of the blueberry muffin. They finish their food just as they arrive at the front steps of the building; Raelle tosses the apple core in a garbage can and they make their way up to Scylla’s floor. They enter her room and Raelle closes the door behind them; Scylla then unexpectedly turns around and pins Raelle’s back against the door.  
  
“Okay, this?” she motions to Raelle’s outfit and then sets her finger against her chest, slowly running it down her exposed sternum, “should be illegal.” she says, looking down at Raelle’s ivory skin.  
  
“You like it?” Raelle asks with a knowing smile.  
  
“No.” Scylla responds in a low voice. She looks up at Raelle with smoldering eyes and continues, “This is dangerously distracting.” Raelle licks her lips and smiles again; she grabs Scylla by the waist and pulls their hips together.  
  
“Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?” Raelle antagonizes.  
  
Scylla arches her eyebrow and then crushes their lips together, immediately forcing her tongue into Raelle’s mouth. Raelle’s Beltane outfit includes heels, so Scylla stands up on her toes to better match their heights. Scylla kisses Raelle with intensity as she reaches down and undoes the button of her suit jacket. Raelle reaches forward and rips Scylla’s jacket open as well and slides it off her shoulders. Scylla continues their kiss as she pulls her arms free and tosses her jacket aside; she then reaches back underneath Raelle’s suit and smooths her hands over Raelle’s body and up her sides. She caresses her breasts for a moment before breaking their kiss and pulling back to admire Raelle’s face. She’s not wearing her braids so Scylla reaches up and runs her fingers through her blonde locks, causing Raelle to close her eyes at the sensation. She moves one hand to the nape of her neck, grabs a fistful of her hair, and gently pulls her head to the side. Scylla begins kissing her earlobe and then trails her kisses along Raelle’s neck, slowly making her way down to her chest and stomach. She kneels in front of Raelle and begins to unfasten her slacks, pulling them down to her mid-thigh. She grips the waist of her pants in one hand, and spreads Raelle with her other. Scylla moves her face down and begins teasing Raelle’s clit with her mouth. She pleasures Raelle with her tongue, noting her reactions as she works her over for a few minutes. Raelle's body begins to tremble and she puts one hand on Scylla’s shoulder and the other on the door knob beside her. She pivots her hips forward and her core muscles begin to clench. She can feel her climax building and tightly grips Scylla’s shoulder in anticipation. A few seconds later, Raelle’s body shudders with release; she moans with satisfaction and presses her head back against the door. The waves of sensation roll over her and Scylla slows her movements until the end of her orgasm. Raelle is left breathing heavily and Scylla moves her face over and kisses Raelle’s inner thigh a few times.  
  
“Okay, what was that?” Raelle says breathlessly, trying to regain focus.  
  
“I told you that you were in trouble.” Scylla replies with a deep, sultry voice. She grabs Raelle’s hips for support and kisses her stomach and chest as she stands back up.  
  
“Well, remind me to upset you in the future.” Raelle says sarcastically, still recovering; she pulls her pants back up but leaves them unfastened. Scylla chuckles and takes Raelle’s face in her hands, leaning up to kiss her again. As their lips move against each other, Raelle reaches down and grabs Scylla’s ass, squeezing it firmly in her hands. Their kisses become more forceful and Raelle’s hunger for Scylla grows; she needs to feel Scylla’s body writhing with pleasure from her touch. Raelle moves her hands up to Scylla’s waist, breaks their kiss, and spins her around so she’s facing the empty room; she grips Scylla’s hips and pulls her back up against her body, closing the gap between them. Raelle slides her hands up and begins massaging her breasts while she tilts her head down to kiss the side of Scylla’s neck from behind. A few moments later, she reaches down with both hands and undoes Scylla’s pants; she places one hand on her stomach for control and thrusts the other in between Scylla’s legs. She slides her fingers down to get them wet and then raises her hand again and begins rubbing her clit. Scylla reaches up behind her to hold Raelle’s face and turns her head to the side, reaching for Raelle’s lips. Raelle leans forward to kiss her and after a few moments, Scylla pulls away and leans her head back, resting it on Raelle’s shoulder. Raelle is still sensitive from her orgasm so she begins to slowly grind herself against Scylla as she continues pleasuring her with her fingers. This causes Raelle to moan softly in her ear which sends Scylla over the edge. She clenches her jaw as her muscles tense up and a few seconds later, her climax overtakes her and she surges with ecstasy. Scylla gasps from the sensation and Raelle slows her movements until Scylla begins to relax. As she catches her breath, Raelle removes her hand from her pants and Scylla tucks her head into Raelle’s neck and rolls her shoulders over, turning back around so they’re face-to-face. She slides her hands under Raelle’s suit jacket again and leans in to kiss her. She lets out an “mmm” against Raelle’s lips and then pulls her into a hug. Raelle wraps her arms around Scylla and they stand in a comfortable embrace for a few moments.  
  
“Wish we could have done that last night.” Raelle says.  
  
“Seriously.” Scylla responds with a chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, we’re using our new scourges today, so, thanks for helping me get charged up.”  
  
“Oh, is that all this was?” Scylla exclaims, feigning offense as she moves her hands to Raelle’s sides and begins to tickle her.  
  
“No! No, stop, I was just kidding!” Raelle yells as she rips Scylla’s hands from her sides and restrains them. They laugh together and lean in for a playful kiss.  
  
“You’re the best.” Scylla says once she pulls back.  
  
“I know.” Raelle responds with sarcasm. Scylla gives her a look of shock and then prods her in the abs with her hand.  
  
“Hey! Ow.” Raelle whines as she grabs her stomach.  
  
"Oops.” Scylla replies with a sassy tone and cocky grin. Raelle just laughs and pulls her in for another hug.  
  
“Hey, so I didn’t sleep very well last night; can we take a nap?” Raelle asks.  
  
“Sure, that sounds nice. You want a shirt to wear?” Scylla asks  
  
“Please.” Raelle replies as she drops her arms from Scylla’s back. Scylla walks over and pulls a grey t-shirt from one of her drawers and hands it to Raelle.  
  
“Here you go. Sorry, it has sleeves.” she chuckles.  
  
“That’s okay, I’ll suffer through. Thanks.” Raelle laughs in return. She then takes off her suit jacket and slides her arms into the t-shirt, pulling it on over her head and down her body. Scylla stands there watching her every move and Raelle catches her staring.  
  
“Can I help you with something?” Raelle jokes.  
  
“No. Just admiring the view.” Scylla quips back as she shrugs and smiles.  
  
Scylla then walks over to the bed and sits down to unlace her boots. Raelle sits next to her and removes her heels and shimmies out of her slacks; she pulls the blankets back and climbs into bed. Raelle lays down on her right side and extends her right arm across the bed. Scylla finishes removing her pants and joins Raelle under the blankets; they lay facing each other and Scylla slides towards her to close the gap between their bodies. She moves down slightly so that Raelle’s right arm is positioned in the crook of her neck and sets her head on the pillow. Scylla folds one arm in between them and reaches her other arm over Raelle’s body, holding her closely. Raelle drapes her free arm over Scylla as they entangle their legs. After they’ve both settled into their positions, Raelle tilts her face down to kiss Scylla’s forehead and rests her chin against Scylla’s hair, breathing her in as she drifts off. Scylla smiles to herself and snuggles her face against Raelle’s neck. As she begins to relax, she notices Raelle’s heartbeat; she can barely hear it, but it makes for the perfect song to lull her to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
They’ve slept for about an hour when Scylla begins to wake; she’d like to let Raelle sleep longer, but they have classes today and can’t stay in bed forever. She wants to wake her gently so she carefully reaches her hand underneath Raelle’s shirt and slowly begins rubbing her back. She's very delicate as she moves her palm back-and-forth, transitioning to just her fingertips, then curling her fingers to lightly scratch Raelle before returning to sliding her palm along her skin again, softly caressing her with her thumb before changing directions. Scylla is peaceful in Raelle’s arms and can’t help but relish in the feeling of her back against her hand, the smell of her skin, and the warmth of their embrace. A moment later, Raelle begins to stir; she stretches her muscles as she wakes up and then tightens her grip on Scylla and kisses her forehead again.  
  
“Morning. Did you sleep well?” Scylla asks.  
  
“Mm-hm, I always sleep well when I’m with you.” Raelle responds tenderly. “How long were we out?”  
  
“Like an hour.” Scylla says “Sorry to wake you but we should probably start getting ready soon.”  
  
“Mm-kay.” Raelle replies, but then makes no move to get out of bed. Instead, she reaches up and begins slowly running her fingers through Scylla’s hair. Scylla lets out a gentle hum of pleasure and leans in to kiss Raelle’s neck a couple times and then rests her head on the pillow again. They continue massaging each other for a few minutes and then Scylla tilts her head up and leans in to kiss Raelle. Their kisses begin as sweet and loving pecks, but they quickly evolve into passionate desire as they part their lips and tease each other with their tongues. Scylla then takes Raelle’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it gently, causing Raelle to growl slightly as she grips Scylla’s face in her hand. Scylla reaches down and quickly squeezes Raelle’s ass before sliding her hand over to her stomach and down into her underwear.  
  
“Again?” Raelle asks, inhaling sharply from the sensation of Scylla’s hand between her legs.  
  
“Why not?” Scylla questions as they continue kissing.  
  
“Yep, good point.” Raelle chuckles as she shifts her focus back to kissing Scylla. Raelle moans against her mouth and then reaches down and begins to pleasure Scylla as well. They find a rhythm and work each other over until their bodies tense up, ready for release. They press their foreheads together and begin gasping for air as they climax together. Pleasure rolls through them and they steady their hands as their bodies relax but then continue teasing each other with their fingers, laughing as they cause aftershocks of sensation in one another.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Scylla finally says as she pulls her hand back and kisses Raelle playfully once more, “now we really have to get ready.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Raelle agrees. They pull back the covers and both sit up and move to the edge of the bed to put their pants back on. Raelle slips into her heels and then stands to fasten her slacks.  
  
“I wish we could just stay in bed together.” Raelle says. Scylla looks up at her with a soft smile.  
  
“Me too. Maybe someday.” She replies, a sense of longing in her voice.  
  
“Yeah. Hey, can I give this back to you later?” Raelle asks, tugging at the t-shirt she borrowed.  
  
“Of course.” Scylla says as she stands, leaving her pants undone.  
  
“Ok thanks, yeah I need to go back to Circe to shower and change for training; I’m so over this suit.” Raelle says as she drapes the jacket over her arm.  
  
“Well it was fun while it lasted.” Scylla says with a grin.  
  
“Yeah it definitely served its purpose.” Raelle chuckles and then grabs the waist of Scylla’s pants, pulling her in for a kiss. Scylla puts her hands on Raelle’s hips and they kiss goodbye for a few seconds.  
  
“Alright, I’ll see you soon, okay?” Raelle say as she pulls back, smiling and looking into Scylla’s eyes.  
  
“Yes, sounds good. I’ll see you soon.” Scylla replies. Raelle walks over and opens the door.  
  
“Bye.” she says as she backs out of the room.  
  
“Bye.” Scylla replies, raising her hand and giving her a little wave. Raelle kisses the air and smiles, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
